


The Inner Club

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Being thoroughly trained by Star Fleet andthe inner club, Chakotay goes through doing hisservice to the best of his ability. Now that they arein the Delta Quadrant, is he really free of the innerclub’s influence? Not much of a plot, but some smutfor those who want something light to read.





	

Part One  
************  
Even though Captain Janeway was just outside the door  
waiting for him to change, Tom Paris took a moment to  
go through his personal things and breathed a sigh of  
relief. It was still there and he put the slim white  
gold band on his right hand fourth finger sliding the  
crest until it was facing his palm. Finishing up with  
the rest of his newly issued Star Fleet uniform, minus  
any rank; he picked up his duffel and followed Captain  
Janeway out of the Auckland Penal Colony in New  
Zealand Australia towards an unknown future.

************  
When Chakotay saw Tom Paris on the bridge of Voyager  
again for the first time in two years, he had screamed  
betrayer at him and would have attacked him if the  
blonde had not lifted his hand showing off the ring of  
the inner club. Janeway planting herself between the  
two of them to stop the attack was the excuse he kept  
using for him not to attack the blonde.

Chakotay paced the bare cabin floor awaiting his order  
from the replicator for his new clothes. A white towel  
hung around his waist with a smaller one around his  
neck from towel drying his short black hair. The  
computer signaled that the new clothes were ready and  
the sound of a transporter filled the silence.  
Stepping up to the replicator, he removed the bundle  
and took it into the bedroom.

He set the pile of clothing on the bed and began to go  
through them. There was a regulation Starfleet uniform  
black pants, black and red uniform top, tunic,  
T-shirt, white briefs, black shiny boots with socks  
and a small blue velvet box that rolled acrossed the  
bed as it was dislodged from the pile.

“What is this?” he mused picking the box up and  
opening it. His face paled and he inhaled sharply at  
the sight of the familiar white gold ring with the  
crest of the inner club on it. There was even the  
familiar outline of a ‘B’ in the crest denoting his  
status as a bottom for the members of the club.

Stunned, he sat down and just stared at the ring  
wondering who would know and how did they know that he  
was a member of the inner club. Did the inner club  
mean anything out here in the Delta Quadrant? Who sent  
this to him and why? However, his oath and loyalty to  
the club was absolute and he reluctunaly put the ring  
on his right-hand ring finger. It felt strange and so  
familiar after all this time of being without it.

“I am the First Officer of the starship Voyager. Oh  
shit! Am I in a world of trouble. How am I supposed to  
do this?” Chakotay asked his image in the mirror as he  
took in the appearance of the sharply dressed man in  
the red and black Star Fleet uniform. His confidence  
faltered for a brief moment.

Being the Captain of his own ship in the Maquis was a  
hellva lot easier than this because there his anger  
against the Cardassians and the Federation had given  
him the strength to lead his people where they needed  
to go and do to get the job done. Now his new  
assignment was to take the two crews and hopefully  
weld them into a cohesive team to get home to the  
Alpha Quadrant.

Sighing with regret at having to put this uniform back  
on, Chakotay gathered his command training around him  
like a mantle and left his cabin to do what he could  
to help get the crew home to the Alpha Quadrant as  
Janeway’s second-in-command. On his right hand was a  
white gold band with a crest of Star Fleet’s inner  
club that he always tried to keep hidden from other  
Star Fleet officers. 

************  
Many years earlier…

A handsome Captain had approached him while at the  
Academy during his latest Tactics and Command classes  
in between assignments. They had met at a student  
mixer off campus while he had been taking a break from  
his studies hoping to get lucky and get laid. Captain  
Fred Jobin had seen the handsome young man standing in  
the corner looking lonesome and in need of a friend.

“Hello, beautiful. My name is Fred Jobin. And you  
are?” the medium sized blond with bright blue eyes  
asked the Native American.

“Lt. Chakotay, sir.” He gazed over into a pair of kind  
eyes blushing as he was drawn to the power and  
authority the man radiated.

“Are you here by yourself, beautiful?” Fred asked  
seeing the potential in the young man.

“I took a break from my studies to celebrate my  
twenty-second birthday today, sir. I was hoping to  
find one of my friends to celebrate with me, but they  
all seem to have had other plans,” Chakotay stammered  
slightly lowering his dark eyes in sudden modesty. 

“I’ll help you celebrate. We can start by you having a  
dance with me,” Fred took the young man by his arm and  
escorted him out onto the dance floor.

Chakotay fit into Fred’s arms relaxing while letting  
the older man take the lead as they moved together to  
the beat of the music. The vibes Fred was giving off  
made Chakotay feel arousal running through his body.  
Fred’s shoulder was just the right height as he laid  
his dark head on muscular form letting his partner  
lead the way. It felt good to let someone else take  
charge for awhile.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Just relax, enjoy and let  
me lead the way,” Fred crooned into his ear as he  
started to nibble on the dark skin near the hairline.

“I like it,” Chakotay whispered feeling hands on his  
firm ass pulling him so they were pelvic to pelvic  
radiating some heat. He went with his feelings, the  
sensations Fred was creating in his body made it hard  
to think clearly besides he didn’t want to do any  
thinking tonight.

They danced, drank and made it to Fred’s hotel room  
just as the sunlight was breaking through the fog over  
the Bay of San Francisco. Pulling the young man in for  
a deep kiss, Chakotay moaned as he felt expert hands  
removing his clothes. He was so hard he felt like he  
could explode at any moment.

“Will you do something for me, beautiful?” Fred asked  
wanting to know how far he could push Chakotay into  
submissiveness. If he met the qualifications, he would  
be a suitable candidate for the inner club. A place  
for men with certain needs, certain moods and needing  
other men to fulfill those needs and moods. The inner  
club was used as a distraction at times when a person  
needed to be motivated into a different direction or  
its services were great at keeping the peace.

Hearing that he was beautiful made Chakotay want to  
please the Captain in any way that he could. He craved  
approval and wanted someone to be proud of him.

“Anything.” Chakotay answered gazing at the firm  
figure with passion filled eyes.

Fred kissed Chakotay while gripping his wrists tightly  
pushing the stocky body against the wall. Overwhelmed  
at feeling helpless, he started to panic and pushed  
back against Fred. Letting go the Captain stepped away  
from the trembling man and watched his reactions. He  
stood there breathing hard and yet his eyes were  
downcast while he stared at the floor.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Fred whispered seeing that  
Chakotay had what it took to be a perfect bottom for  
the club. Someone, who commanded in real life, but  
preferred someone else to take charge in the bedroom  
so he didn’t have to think or make decisions.

“Please, why am I feeling like this?” he begged to  
know feeling strange while Fred had held him helpless.  
It felt so erotic and his cock was so hard while his  
face burned with embarrassment. 

“You just discovered you like being helpless and  
letting someone else have control in the bedroom or  
like,” Fred explained patiently as he stepped in  
Chakotay’s personal space. Panting hard with growing  
feelings of arousal, he let the blonde pin his wrists  
to the wall behind him and groaned his surrender.

His wrists felt deliciously secure in Fred’s callused  
hands and Chakotay could scarcely believe the  
heightened edge their captivity seemed to be imparting  
to his every nerve ending. Fred’s mouth was warm and  
wet on his nipples as they tightened with desire and  
the bronze body arched up into his ministrations. With  
his surrender to Fred’s commanding his body and mind  
were free to express themselves without any fear of  
reprisals.

Chakotay was in love with this elementary captivity  
and he didn’t want it to end.

Guiding the younger man to his bed, Fred quickly and  
efficiently stripped the clothes off of the golden  
bronze body who was quickly becoming pliant in his  
skilled hands. Chakotay ceased thinking and did as he  
was bidden by lying on the bed with limbs outstretched  
while Fred attached the leather restraints to the  
bedposts leaving him spread eagle and helpless.

Bound and helpless, he would learn to let go that he  
was not in any control. Learning to let go in a way he  
never had before with any lover instead to be  
consumed, inebriated and delirious with passion.  
Thrashing around, he felt the strength of the bonds as  
Fred showed him new heights of passion and orgasms  
that night. By dawn he was totally exhausted and fully  
sexually sated for the first time in his young life  
while trying to understand why he craved for more of  
it.

The following night back in Fred’s hotel room, “How  
far do you want this to go, beautiful? We can leave it  
at this level or I can push you to even more extreme?  
It’s up to you.”

With his dark face flaming red, he whispered, “More,  
please.”

“Strip and stand at the end of the bed,” Fred ordered  
and watched gleefully as the firm muscular man  
followed the order without any hesitation.

That night Fred lashed the thick bronze legs together  
from thighs to ankles and tossed him face down and  
hips up onto a pile of pillows. He fastened the  
outstretched wrists to the bedframe. In this position  
Chakotay was helpless as a bundle of blankets with no  
fulcrum on which to raise his ass to meet Fred.

The ropes around his legs made him fell incredibly  
helpless as he wallowed shamelessly and luxuriously  
when Fred’s cock found Chakotay’s tight hot channel  
again and again. He could do nothing to escape the  
sensations Fred was eliciting. All Chakotay could do,  
quite literally, was to lie there and enjoy being so  
thoroughly fucked. For days afterward, Chakotay  
cherished the soreness of his ass and the fading  
bruises that the soft ropes had left in his brown  
skin.

For the next six weeks, Chakotay dreamed of the loss  
of control that was more frustrating and fascinating  
than he ever thought possible. Plus he also had to  
make a decision about a question Fred Jobin had asked  
him as he was leaving to catch his ship.

“Do you wish a full introduction into being a  
submissive/bottom? I can introduce you to a place that  
will train you. You can serve Starfleet with your  
regular career and also with the inner club. This  
invitation is only given once,” Fred explained. “Being  
a member will also give you many powerful connections  
after the oaths are given.”

“Why me?” Chakotay was very curious.

“You are at the start of a brilliant career in command  
and this will also let you relax in service of others  
to get away from a day of making hard decisions. There  
are other benefits to being a member of the club, but  
think about it while I’m gone, beautiful.”

************  
Chakotay was glad it was Fred who was guiding him into  
this way of life since the blonde man knew of his  
hidden desires and generally calmed him when it  
sometimes would become too much for him to handle. The  
inner club had their small facility on Admiral Paris’  
estate just outside of San Francisco in the Napa wine  
country. Fred had been given a few days’ leave to  
oversee the start of Chakotay’s training as a bottom  
for the inner club for which he was grateful. He knew  
he would never have had the courage to come here on  
his own.

Entering the facility, Chakotay was instructed to  
remove his clothes and await for further instructions  
on his hands and knees. Having Fred nearby gave him  
the incentive to do it since he wanted to please him  
and be proud of his sub. It was cool inside the  
building and he felt goose bumps popping up as he  
waited after placing his clothes into a locker.  
Keeping his eyes downcast as he had been told, he was  
startled when someone placed a heavy black leather  
collar around his neck and locked it.

“Come on, beautiful. Stand up, follow me and keep your  
eyes downcast.” Fred ordered quietly as he kissed the  
full lips feeling Chakotay shiver with embarrassment  
and excited about everything all at the same time. His  
skin glowed golden in the subdued lighting as Fred  
guided him to a low table.

He was blindfolded and told to stay on his hands and  
knees on the low table in the middle of the opulent  
room. Highly aroused, Chakotay could only wait to see  
what would happen to him next as he shivered and felt  
his face reddened. He didn’t have long to wait.

A tongue lightly bathed his balls and he nearly jumped  
off the table. Staying still he shuddered at the  
unexpected pleasure. The tongue transversed his balls  
and the tender insides of his thighs met with nips  
sending thrilling jolts to his brain. He could feel  
his heartbeat racing through the veins of his hard  
cock as the soft tongue tormented him some more.

Training could be such hell!

Chakotay spent the next three months learning how to  
be the perfect submissive/bottom for the inner club  
and the men who frequent its services. Fred would  
appear from time to check on him and see what kind of  
progress he was making. They would go out for dinner  
and dancing while ending up at Fred’s hotel room where  
he would be tested to see how much he could endure and  
enjoy the session with the Captain. The Captain was  
pleased at how much the stocky man had learned and no  
longer had any inhibitions about his place in the  
bedroom.

Part of his training involved learning to be still and  
await his master’s pleasure. In the meantime, he would  
be left naked, bound and kneeling, a willing captive  
blindfolded trying to figure out what would happen  
next. While kneeling in place, he learned to let  
himself fall into a kind of trance, a sensual state of  
being submissiveness that made him ready for whatever  
was required of him. Others parts of his training  
included massage, oral gratification and how to  
respond gracefully when his services were requested  
outside of the club by a known member.

When it was done, he was given an oath of loyalty to  
the inner club and a white gold ring to be worn on his  
right hand. The ring had the crest of the inner club  
on it and a faint outline of a ‘B’ denoting his status  
in the club and that he was available for use by any  
top who required his services.

************  
“What would you like for your graduation present,  
son?” Admiral Owen Paris asked as his only son, 22  
year old Thomas Eugene Paris who was about to graduate  
from Starfleet Academy. The two tall blue-eyed;  
blondes were in his study since Tom was home for the  
weekend to visit his parents.

“I want to be a member of the inner club, dad.” Tom  
stated with his blushing face.

“Not as a bottom, I would hope, Thomas.” Owen was  
horrified to think that his son was a bottom in the  
bedroom.

“No, Dad. I’m a top in the bedroom and I enjoy it that  
way. There’s some things I would like to try and being  
a member of the inner club will let me have access to  
do what I want,” he explained to the relief of his  
father.

“How do you know about the club?” he was hoping for an  
explanation.

“Being the son of an admiral has its advantages and I  
know for a fact that the training facility for the  
inner club is here on the estate,” Tom looked him  
straight in the eye boldly and dared him to deny it.

“How do you find out these things?” Owen was curious.

“I learned most of it from you. How to be sneaky and  
how to get information out of people by different  
kinds of conversation,” Tom admitted with pride.  
“Mostly the power of observation when people didn’t  
think a little kid could hear and understand what was  
being said.”

“I see I’ve underestimated you. I’m proud of you, my  
boy.” He opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out  
a blue velvet box, which he handed to his son. “Here  
you go, Tom. I was always hoping someday you’d become  
a member of the inner club.” 

Opening the box he found inside a white gold ring with  
the crest of the inner club on it and a faint ‘T’  
outlined in the crest showing his status as a top in  
the bedroom. Pulling it out of the box, he slid the  
ring onto his right hand fourth finger and found it  
fit just right. “Thank-you, Dad.”

They hugged and hoped for future good father-son  
encounters. Stepping back, Owen wiped a tear from his  
face. “Have fun at the club. You’ve earned it.”

***********  
Stepping inside the club after showing his ring to the  
security folks, Tom got his first real look of the  
inside of the place he had dreamed about for years and  
hoped the object of his desires was here. The style of  
the place reminded him of the brothels in the  
twentieth century vids he was always watching with the  
red, black and brass plush interior.

“Is there something I can help you with sir?” a young  
black haired man about his age asked as he stood there  
in his nakedness with a serene expression on his  
handsome face. His eyes were downcast and a cock ring  
kept him hard and eager to serve.

“I’m looking for one bottom in particular. Is there a  
way to check and see if he is here?” Tom asked not  
really interested in anyone else. He had seen this one  
male in particular several times over the years and  
was obsessed with taking him. The women who had been  
around in his life had never really interested him but  
a good looking male with a firm round ass could make  
him drool in a heartbeat.

“Yes, sir. You can check on the terminal over there.  
Do you know the name of the bottom you’re looking  
for?”

“No, I don’t. I’ve only seen him from a distance and I  
never got it.” Tom admitted sheepishly. 

“If you give me a description of him perhaps I know  
him, sir.” The male said slightly disappointed that  
the good-looking top wanted someone else. He was here  
to serve after all.

“He’s a Native American with black hair, a rugged face  
and a dark blue upswept tattoo over his left temple  
and a firm ass that will never quit,” Tom described  
him and the male knew right away who he was referring  
too.

“The one you are referring to is named Chakotay and  
yes he is here tonight. You’ll find him in main room,  
sir. You’d better hurry for he is very popular and he  
won’t be there long,” he advised hoping that Chakotay  
was already taken and maybe he would have a chance  
with this beautiful blonde.

“Thanks.” Tom replied as he headed into the main room  
of the facility passing several other bottoms in  
various positions showing off and hoping to attract a  
good top for the night.

Chakotay was on display on his hands and knees on the  
low table in the middle of the main room. His glorious  
golden skin gleamed in the low lighting and was  
accented by the black leather collar, wrist and ankle  
cuffs. He looked like a god and a couple of men were  
milling around trying to decide to take him home or  
not for the night.

Sizing up the competition, Tom took advantage of the  
indecisive men by approaching the big stocky man who  
kept his eyes downcast at his approach. Pulling the  
dark head up, Tom kissed the full lips that had  
haunted his dreams for the last several years since he  
was a teenager and watching the comings and goings of  
all the men for the inner club. There was no  
resistance from the big man as slender graceful hands  
pinned his dark blunt hands behind his back letting  
Tom know that at least for tonight, Chakotay was his.

“Follow me.” Tom ordered sternly as he turned and  
strolled out of the room with his guts churning  
knowing that the bronze man of his wet dreams was  
following him and would be obedient to him in all  
things.

Tom stood by the door to the facility and waited while  
Chakotay slipped into his casual clothes leaving the  
collar and other accessories on as instructed. He  
walked over to his dom for the night and reveled in  
the beautiful blonde who had chosen him for the night  
even thought he didn’t recall having seeing him here  
before.

Chakotay followed the blonde man out of the facility  
and took the time to study the young man as he  
followed him up the path that led to the main house.  
Who was this man and why was he going to the Admiral’s  
house? A slight tinge of fear ran through his body as  
the thought that maybe he was being brought back to  
service the Admiral again like he had three years  
earlier. 

His attention was drawn to the firm ass and narrow  
hips sashaying in front of him. He really shouldn’t be  
looking at a dom like this but he didn’t often get a  
chance to meet a beautiful man like this either.  
Chakotay didn’t pay much attention to where they were  
going when they entered the mansion and nearly bumped  
into the man when he stopped just inside a bedroom.

“Kneel here until I return,” Tom told him softly and  
watched as the big man sank gracefully to his knees  
keeping his eyes downcast while placing his hands on  
his meaty thighs to await his next command.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chakotay got his first  
real good look at the blond. He had a runners build  
with broad shoulders, narrow waist, slim hips and long  
legs that didn’t quit and that was the way Chakotay  
preferred his men. The big stocky man had always hoped  
for a blonde bombshell to make him his and maybe he  
would get lucky with this one.

Tom stood there for a moment to admire the man  
kneeling in his bedroom and waiting for his commands.  
Chakotay was just a couple of inches shorter than he  
was, but he had a stocky body densely packed with  
muscle and not an ounce of fat anywhere. He took very  
good care of his body as Tom noted the short black  
spiky hair, deep brown eyes, full sensuous lips and a  
magnetism that drew people to him.

Taking a deep breath, Tom left the room and headed for  
the kitchen in the back of the house returning to his  
room a short time later with a few things in his arms.  
Chakotay was right where he had left him and outside  
of his breathing, the man had not moved one inch.  
Putting the things down on the nightstand, Tom turned  
his full attention to the beautiful man kneeling in  
front of him.

“Stand up and take your clothes off. I want to see all  
of your lovely body naked before my eyes,” Tom ordered  
as he turned and poured some wine into a couple of  
glasses for them. He needed to relax a little but  
still retain his control.

Standing, Chakotay removed his pants and shirt  
revealing that he wore no underclothes folded them  
neatly and placing them on a nearby chair. Then with  
dark eyes downcast, he stood naked in all his golden  
glory in front of Tom who had to take a deep swallow  
of the wine to keep his wits about him. It was like  
having the Greek god Apollo stepping off of Mount  
Olympus to stand in front of him waiting for his next  
command.

“You like it when someone else is in command in the  
bedroom?” Tom asked as he ran his hand across the  
hairless chest loving the feel of the silken skin  
under his fingertips. A tremor of excitement ran  
through the stocky body.

“Yes, sir,” the voice is husky and melodic sending  
chills down Tom’s spine straight to his groin.

“You like to be tied up? Keep naked, bound, even  
gagged at my mercy and totally relieved of any  
responsibility?” his hands were roaming at will over  
the dark skin loving the contrast of light and dark.

“Yes, sir,” he answered as an involuntary tremor  
rippled thorough him raising goose bumps ran up and  
down his arms in the excitement of this man and the  
power he was letting him have over him. His cock was  
hard and weeping as it jutted proudly from the bronze  
body.

Using both his hands to cradle the dark head, Tom  
leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and so sweet as  
they tasted each other while both their tongues  
explored each others cavities. Tom’s hands started to  
explore some more and map out the soft silky skin  
while they both moaned in the pleasure of each other.

Tom couldn’t believe how lucky he was tonight to have  
the man of his dreams in his arms and obeying his  
wishes. “Lie down on the bed spread eagle and close  
your eyes.”

Lying down in the center of the queen bed, Chakotay  
spread his limbs as he had been told and closed his  
soft brown eyes. Tom fastened his limbs to the  
bedposts with the restraints and put a soft black mask  
over the eyes of his lover for the night. Unable to  
resist, he kissed those full lips hard bruising them  
with his roughness pinching the brown nipples until  
they turned to nubs hard with desire.

Moaning, Chakotay gave way in surrender to his dom for  
the night.  
Standing up, Tom removed his clothes while keeping his  
blue eyes on the panting body before him. He could see  
the fast pulse beating at the base of Chakotay’s  
throat and his full red lips were slightly swollen  
from the rough kisses. There was a faint sheen of  
sweat glowing on his muscular body. The large dark  
cock was inviting him to explore its taste and texture  
and he just knew it would like silk and steel.

He laid his body fully upon the bronze skin from head  
to foot trying to get as much as skin contact as  
possible feeling the quivering as Chakotay arched up  
into him. The restraints squeaked in protest as the  
big man pulled on them in frustration and excitement  
while Tom silenced his groans of protest with a deep  
long loving kiss.

“You were just made for loving and I wish I could keep  
you forever.” Tom whispered hungrily into the ear he  
was exploring with his tongue making Chakotay squirm  
beneath him.

“Please,” Chakotay found he was begging shamelessly  
wiggling his body in invitation.

“Please, what?” Tom asked teasingly as he dropped his  
hand down and began to stroke the big dark cock, which  
was standing up and pleading for attention.

“I need you inside of me, please sir.” He begged  
desperate for release the crescendo of intensity  
increased.

Tom nipped, licked and sucked his way down to the dark  
stocky chest beneath him and gently bit the dark brown  
nipples there causing Chakotay to lose any other  
semblance of speech. Feeling the big body arching up  
under him wiggling in invitation, Tom decided it was  
time to stop teasing and get down to some serious  
loving on that firm round ass. Pulling up a couple of  
pillows, he put them under Chakotay’s hips to have  
easier access and exposing him more.

Getting some lubricant from the drawer in his  
nightstand, Tom slicked up the fingers on his right  
hand reaching for the brown puckered opening and  
gently massaging the area around his opening. With his  
left hand and mouth he began to pay homage to the  
proud cock weeping in front of him.

Chakotay’s head was thrashing back and forth while his  
voice whimpered with need and desire. Tremors shook  
the big frame as Tom gently prepared the big man to  
receive his own long pink cock. Spreading some lube on  
his hard rod, Tom gradually pushed his way into the  
tight brown ass until his balls meet Chakotay’s. He  
laid there for a few minutes so Chakotay could get  
used to the fullness before he started on a long slow  
rhythm that had him thrashing mindlessly and pulling  
on his restraints beneath the pale body.

Tom had never known such pleasure with any man and  
gave himself over to the sensations whimpering and  
groaning out his enjoyment. Reaching up with one hand,  
he pulled the blindfold off so he could see the  
intense helpless passion in the dark eyes. Tossing the  
blindfold to one side, he took the dark cock in hand  
and began stroking it to match the timing of his own  
thrusts into the firm bronze ass. In mere moments,  
Chakotay came with a roar erupting all over his chest,  
belly and Tom’s hand his ass muscle clinching tight  
around the cock in his ass causing the pale body to  
climax to his own orgasm collapsing on top of him.

It was a while before either had the strength to move.

Tom whispered, “I love you and I have for years. I  
intend to make you mine.”

He took the bronze once more that night and was  
delighted when Chakotay gave him a mind wrenching  
blowjob upon awakening the next morning. While he was  
trying to recuperate from that one, Chakotay got  
dressed and slipped out the door before the house  
staff awoke.

When Tom came to his senses, he dressed and ran to the  
facility to try and find Chakotay, but he was gone. By  
the time he thought of contacting his dad for help,  
Chakotay was going out into deep space on his next  
assignment with Captain Fred Jobin. Tom would not see  
Chakotay again until three years later when he was  
hired as a pilot for the Maquis. A short time later,  
Tom was captured and imprisoned before he had a chance  
to tell the big Native American that he loved him.

************  
One year into their adventure in the Delta Quadrant…

Lt. Tom Paris sat at his place as Chief Helmsman on  
the starship Voyager commanded by Captain Kathryn  
Janeway with her First Officer Chakotay. He was  
nervous waiting for the command officers to appear on  
the bridge, especially Chakotay. Hell, he wondered if  
Chakotay even remembered who he was that night long  
ago at the inner club. He had never mentioned it  
during his short tenure as a pilot for the big Maquis.  
In the year they had been in the Delta Quadrant,  
Chakotay had shown no signs of remembering that night  
they had shared in his bedroom on the Paris estates.

The memory of that night had helped him through some  
rough times in Auckland and he was grateful for a  
second chance to make his life right courtesy of  
Captain Janeway. However the main thing in his life  
that he wanted was another chance with Chakotay and he  
wondered if it was even possible. As he made another  
slight course correction on his console, he could hear  
the two senior officers as they talked and sat at  
their command chairs.

“Status, Mr. Tuvok?” Janeway asked loudly making Tom  
jump at the helm.

“All systems report normal, Captain.” The Vulcan  
reported noting that the pilot seemed a little jumpy  
this morning.

Chakotay glanced at the blonde head wondering what the  
hell was wrong with the traitor now, but he had  
promised Janeway that he would keep an eye on the  
pilot. There were rumors of discontent over him with  
the Maquis and some of the Fleet crew so he had put  
the word out that Paris was off limits and belonged to  
him now. Fortunately, everyone backed off and left him  
alone. He rubbed the ring on his right hand absently  
wondering who on the ship knew of his membership in  
the inner club.

A message showed up on his terminal near the end of  
his shift. It read, ‘You’re services are required  
tonight. Be naked, kneeling and wearing your collar  
with matching wrist and ankle restraints. I will come  
to you after 2300 hours tonight. Don’t disappoint me.’  
The message ended abruptly.

//Oh fuck! // Chakotay rubbed his face while trying to  
think of a way out of this but knew he could not. He  
had given his oath to the inner club and he was honor  
bound to obey the summons as long as the person also  
had the ring from the inner club. The ring had been on  
his finger for nearly a year now and they were just  
getting around to him now.

Tom was nervous there was no other way to put it. He  
wanted Chakotay in his life and maybe someday he would  
get a chance to tell him he loved him but for now he  
would be satisfied with the services of a bottom from  
the inner club. Knowing this would be rough on his  
nerves, he got a shot of scotch and tossed it back  
before heading out of his quarters.

The door to his quarters opened and shut as a figure  
approached him kneeling in the middle of his living  
room naked and with his restraints as instructed. His  
eyes were downcast so the first thing he saw was the  
shiny black boots and pants stop in front of him. He  
wanted to look up to see whom was there, but had to  
wait until he was allowed as his training kicked in.

“I can’t do this. Not like this,” a very familiar  
voice stated as the figure retreated to flop down on  
his couch with his face in his hands.

Chakotay was confused as he glanced up to see Tom  
Paris of all people sitting on his couch crying. He  
could see the ring of the inner club on his elegant  
hand and was puzzled as to why a top would be crying.  
However, since he had received no orders he remained  
in position waiting, while slipping into the familiar  
trance like state to help pass the time.

A short time later, he felt fingers in his hair and  
brought his attention back to the present hoping for  
some kind of command and maybe he could get up off of  
his sore knees. It had been a long time since his  
services had been required and he was a little out of  
practice. Long graceful fingers cupped his cheek and  
he leaned into the caress happy that he knew his place  
in the bedroom and there was no responsibility  
involved. It was a freedom of sorts and relaxing for  
him not to have to make any decisions even only for a  
short time. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed this  
as the fingers continued their exploration of his  
face.

“I guess you can do this.” Tom said softly as he heard  
the sigh Chakotay gave giving the control over to him.  
Soft brown eyes filled with adoration gazed up at him  
without permission, but Tom didn’t care so long as he  
had his Chakotay. “I’ve been trying to get up the  
nerve to tell you something, but things were always  
happening or someone would get in the way. Talk to me,  
please.”

“On which subject did you wish to converse about,  
sir?” Chakotay asked honestly, but he knew that  
something was troubling the pilot. His face reminded  
him of another man who had taken him home several  
years ago but when the blonde had mentioned love he  
had panicked and fled the following morning. He had  
called Fred and got him to let him ship out on the Sea  
Wolf without any questions asked.

“Us, Chakotay.” Tom answered wishing he knew if the  
man remembered their night together or not. “Come with  
me and let’s sit on the couch.”

“I don’t understand, sir.” Chakotay was confused as to  
why this was going in a direction than which he was  
accustoming too or had been trained for. Now he felt  
awkward sitting on the couch face to face with (click,  
light bulb comes on upstairs) the blonde who had told  
him he loved him.

Tom saw the look and knew Chakotay had finally  
remembered. “Now do you know why I’m here, Chakotay?”  
he ran his hand down the firm jawline to the underside  
of his throat his hand coming to rest on the collar.

“I thought you requested my services,” his eyes were  
downcast once again as the hand on his collar reminded  
him of his place to inner club members.

“Fuck the inner club, Chakotay,” Tom pulled the ring  
off of his finger and hurled it against the bulkhead  
his anger exploding. “Take that collar off, please. I  
love you, but I want to make love to you not because  
‘I required your services’.” He got up and strolled  
over to the viewport leaning against the cool window.

“I don’t understand, Tom,” Chakotay felt his own anger  
building and he was tired from the long day of being  
Voyager’s First Officer.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand you never knew  
until a moment ago how long I’ve been in love with  
you,” Tom retorted. “You left before we had a chance  
to talk and let me express my feelings for you.”

“I panicked when you mentioned the word love to me. I  
wasn’t looking for a partner at the time since my  
needs and desires were being more than fulfilled by  
the members of the inner club,” he decided the truth  
was the best way to go with Tom. Reaching up to his  
neck he removed the collar and tossed it behind his  
couch listening as it landed with a thunk.

“I figured that one out when I found out that you had  
shipped out so quickly on the Sea Wolf,” Tom said  
feeling slightly better. “Would you like to try and  
have a relationship with me?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me why you think you  
love me?” he was curious as he went to the replicator  
and got them each a glass of wine. He wasn’t feeling  
so tired now.

“I’d known about the club for years and when I was  
fifteen and finding out I like men more than women I  
would sneak out of the house to see who was coming and  
going from the club. The first time I saw you enter  
the club I knew right away you were the one for me.”  
Tom accepted the glass gratefully. He paused to take a  
swallow studying the bronze naked man standing  
patiently before him. “It was a gut feeling I had  
seeing you and never with anyone else since then.”

“So how did you get to be a member of the club?” Soft  
brown eyes had questions in them as he studied the  
blonde leaning against his viewport.

“Academy graduation present from Dad. He asked what I  
wanted and I told him. After Dad gave me the ring, I  
headed straight to the club to find you.” He  
hesitated. “Chakotay, do you believe me?” Tom was  
afraid that his love would think he was lying.

Strangely enough, Chakotay knew that he was being told  
the truth seeing the love Tom had glowing in the  
sky-blue eyes. Question was, was he ready to try and  
have a relationship with the high-spirited pilot? It  
would be a roller coaster ride with Tom, but it would  
never be boring, he was quite sure of that.

“Yes, I believe you and yes I would like to try. Only  
two conditions have to be met,” he smiled wickedly and  
now Tom wasn’t so sure he would like those conditions.

“They are?” he questioned warily as he finished the  
last of his wine.

“One you have to court me like a serious suitor would  
and two I need to get seriously fucked tonight. We can  
start this relationship thing tomorrow.” Chakotay  
replied innocently batting his dark eyelashes at Tom.

It took Tom a moment to process what he had been told  
and felt his face turning red as he growled in return.  
“Get in the bedroom now.” He pointed with his finger  
and smiled as Chakotay scooted.

Shedding his clothes, Tom was vastly amused to find  
Chakotay standing at the foot of his bed dark eyes and  
head downcast with his hard cock standing proudly at  
attention while a playful smile lingered at the corner  
of sensuous mouth. Chakotay had a wicked sense of  
humor and Tom knew he was going to enjoy finding out  
all about Chakotay the man in private.

There they stood gazing at each other and drinking in  
the beauty of the contrast between the two of them.  
One by light and other by dark as desire rippled  
through their bodies. Tom reached out and pulled the  
bronze man in for a deep kiss that left them both  
shaking under the intensity.

“Wow!” Tom said in between light kisses as he explore  
the rugged handsome face from the top of the dark head  
to the base of his throat where his pulse could be  
seen beating fast. Chakotay moaned and whimper in  
pleasure over the tingles of excitement Tom was  
creating in his stocky body.

Lust filled dark eyes glanced up at passion dilated  
blue eyes when Tom suddenly pushed Chakotay onto the  
bed. Squawking in surprise, he managed to fall  
gracefully with the blonde pilot on top of him. Tom  
started to explore the big man beneath him with his  
hands, lips and tongue by biting, sucking, nuzzling  
and licking everywhere he could reach while Chakotay  
decided to hang on for the ride and return the touches  
when and where he could.

“You taste so good,” Tom remarked when he came up for  
a breath of air. “I’ll spend the rest of my life  
getting to know your beautiful body over and over  
again.”

“Do you think so?” Chakotay remarked dryly. He didn’t  
receive an answer nor did he care as a hot wet  
softness enveloped his hard shaft. Crying out at the  
pleasure, he tried to arch up into Tom’s mouth but  
hands pinned his hips to the bed as the blonde decided  
how he was going to torture Chakotay with this  
blowjob.

A few moments later, Chakotay came with a shout or  
plea to the spirits and relaxed bonelessly on the bed.  
There was a silly grin on his bronze face as the dark  
eyes locked with blue wondering what was going to  
happen next. He never recalled feeling this good with  
anyone before.

“Now, what were you saying a few moments ago?” Tom  
smiled as he pushed the dark legs apart and made  
himself more comfortable between them.

“Tie me down, please. I love feeling helpless around  
you,” Chakotay confessed a blush staining his dark  
face as he lowered his eyes uncomfortable to be  
looking at Tom for the moment.

Getting up reluctantly from the luscious body, Tom did  
as he requested and fastened the wrists of the  
powerful man to the headboard leaving the legs free  
since he had plans for them. Returning to his original  
spot, Tom took up where he had left off to explore the  
nether regions of his captive since he no longer had  
any say in the matter. 

Spreading some lube on his fingers, he gently  
stretched his partner and entered him slowly feeling  
the body twitching under him in excitement. When they  
were totally connected, Tom had to hold himself still  
so he could get under control or he would come too  
fast. Chakotay was thrashing mindlessly under him  
enraptured in his freedom wailing for more when he  
felt Tom stop.

“Please, sir. Don’t make me wait. Please, please,”  
Chakotay was beautiful as he begged with pleading  
puppy dog eyes up at Tom.

Tom’s heart lurched as he saw that indeed he had won.  
Chakotay was his and would always be his from the look  
in the soft brown eyes. Giving in, he started rocking  
in and out of the tight ass while taking a hold of the  
brown cock pumping while hoping to have them come at  
the same time.

It worked as Tom groaned loudly and Chakotay screamed  
nearly bucking his lover off. Dropping down on the  
smooth bronze chest, Tom listened to the beating heart  
of his man letting it sooth him. A few moments later  
when he had gathered some strength, he reached up and  
unfastened the restraints from Chakotay’s wrists.  
Strong arms gathered him close and a pair of lips  
kissed the top of his blonde head.

“I love you,” Chakotay whispered as they both fell  
asleep entwined around each other.

************  
On the bridge and duty wise, Chakotay was the stoic  
formidable but very fair First Officer even when  
dressing down the pilot for his smart-ass comments,  
but in the bedroom he belonged to Tom.

Tom showed up at Chakotay’s door with a dozen red  
roses and a bottle of wine for their first date in the  
courtship.

How sweet it is to be in love!

The End


End file.
